Unsung Hero
by hitomi411
Summary: Gohan has to write a paper about someone he admires...My first fanfic so be nice! R&R no flames please


Unsung Hero

"Class, we have a new assignment today. You are all to write an essay about someone you admire, a hero if you will. The only restraint is that it CANNOT be about Hercule! I want you to be creative; write about someone new, different, someone we haven't heard of." The bell rang right as the teacher finished. "Start thinking about whom you want to write about, this will be a major test grade," she called as the students of Orange Star High School started filing out the door.

'Just great' Gohan thought 'who can I possibly write about? The only people I've ever truly admired are the Z Senshi…THAT'S IT! I'll write about Dad. Hardly anyone remembers him thanks to 'The Great Hercule.' I just hope no one else thinks to write about past Boudokai winners.' With that, Gohan went home to his family and dinner.

Two weeks later…

"Now that you've all turned in your papers, we're going to read them aloud, and no complaining; I don't care if it wasn't in the guidelines. I'll randomly pull a paper from the stack, and whoever it is must come up here and read it to the class. After everyone's through, we'll vote on the best one for extra credit. Everyone understand? Good. Now first off is paper shuffling Erasa."

Erasa walked to the front and began to tell everyone about some model she admired. 'Is she serious?' Gohan wondered. 'Why would she think a model is a hero? Oh well, that's Erasa for you. I wish I'd known we'd have to read these to everyone, otherwise I wouldn't have made mine so personal. Too late now.'

After Erasa came Angela, Sharpner, and Videl, each one talking about teddy bears, some wrestler, and Bulma Briefs, respectively. As the minutes passed by, everyone went, until Gohan was the only one left.

"Gohan, it looks like you'll be the last one. Come on up"

As he walked to the front, Gohan took a deep breath, calming himself for what he knew would be an emotional rollercoaster. Writing the damn thing had been hard enough, what with all the memories it brought up, but it just felt like the only thing he could write about and be happy with the end result. Taking one last look at his classmates, he began to read.

"I once knew a man unlike any other. He was kind and gentle, however cliché that may sound. He could make friends with anyone, regardless of whether they wanted to or not, regardless of whether they wanted to hate him or not. He was also one of the best fighters this planet, this galaxy, has ever seen. On top of that, he fought for justice, for what was right. He risked his life to help others on countless occasions, without being asked, simply because he knew it was the right thing to do. His heart wouldn't let him act otherwise. He saved some many lives, this entire planet, and hardly anyone even remembers his name. Most don't even know he died seven years ago today. When Cell first appeared, I watched as this man stood up to that monster, without being asked, and without fear. _He_ is the one that saved us that day, not Hercule, not any of those other fighters, only him. He wasn't the one to deal the final blow, but he was the one who gave the others there the chance to do so. He gave his life to buy that time. Now no one even honors his memory. Instead they worship that _fraud, _never giving a second thought to the others present at the Cell Games, never doubting that _thing's_ word. Well I know the truth. I have always known the truth. Even if no one believes me, if no one ever remembers this man's sacrifice, I have honored his memory and am proud to do so. He was the true hero that day, and many other days, even if no one else will recognize it. He is the very definition of the unsung hero. What is his name, you may ask? His name was Son Goku, and he was my father. I mourn his death every day, this day, the anniversary of his death especially. But I will never forget him. As long as he lives on in at least one person's memory, he is honored, and that is enough. He never asked for thanks or recognition. He only wanted to do what was right, and that, more than anything else, makes him a true hero. So when you leave this room toady, ask yourself 'what heroes do I know?' You may be surprised at the answer. My father was a hero, and I will never forget him."

As silence rang through the room, Gohan knew he had done the right thing. Even if no one believed him, his father's memory would always survive, in his friends, his family. And that was enough.


End file.
